1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an ultrasonic apparatus for the treatment of septic wounds, for example of so-called ulcerated legs or other, in particular bacterially infected wounds, which comprises a hand piece connected to an ultrasonic generator and a sonotrode attached to the hand piece.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Methods are known for a treatment of septic wounds. However, these methods are not only very painful for the patient, but in addition, very time-consuming and therefore cost intensive. A healing success is not guaranteed in connection with these conventional methods of treatment. Also a transplantation of skin parts from other locations of the body is further required in particular serious cases.